Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus according to which it is possible to customize a setting screen on which a user instructs checking of an operation state of the apparatus or operation setting, a control method for the same, and an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in an electronic apparatus, a setting screen according to which a user gives instructions to check the operation state of the apparatus or perform operation settings to the apparatus is prepared. Also, with such an electronic apparatus, a configuration is known which makes it easier for a user to use the setting screen or enables customization according to the user's preference.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-129963 discloses a digital camera according to which it is possible to customize objects to be displayed for each setting item, such as quality (recording quality), flash, white balance, and focus mode. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-152882 discloses a configuration in which display items for machining tools are customized, whereby at the time of customization screen setting, only enabled items are displayed in a mode selected from among multiple modes, thereby improving operability in the customization task.
In general, in customization of the setting screen, the user selects an item arranged on the setting screen from among multiple items, whereby the selected item is arranged on the setting screen that is the target of customization, and customization is carried out. Also, if the electronic apparatus has multiple modes and customization of the setting screen can be performed for each of the modes, it is necessary to perform customization of the setting screen for each mode.
With an electronic apparatus having multiple modes, there are cases where it is desired that items that are to be displayed according to the mode and items that are to always be displayed regardless of the mode are both included on the setting screen. However, with customization of a general setting screen, the setting screens to be displayed for each mode are treated separately for each mode. For this reason, even if there is a desire to perform customization such that a portion of the setting screen changes according to the mode, both mode-independent display items and mode-dependent display items need to be set in the setting screen for each mode, and the operation amount of the user in the customization operation increases.